legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P5/Transcript
(Charlie, Foxtrot, Pearl and Zulu are seen fighting against Quan Chi's skeletons) Charlie: Man, this is WAY too easy! Zulu: *shatters a skeleton* You're telling me! Pearl: Yeah, it's actually kinda fun! Quan Chi: Damn kids... Foxtrot: Good thing I got this helmet on to protect me! (As they continue fighting Quan Chi attacks from behind letting out a flaming green skull that strikes Foxtrot) Foxtrot: AHH!! Pearl: BRO!! Charlie: Hey that's not fair, attacking from behind like that! Quan Chi: If it means killing your disgusting brother, I'll use whatever tactic I like. Zulu: Disgusting?! Foxtrot: He's mean... Quan Chi: And I'd suggest you wathc you back in the future. (Quan Chi creates portals behind him, and Charlie, he reaches inside, grabs Charlie, pulls him and then throws him) Charlie: Ow! (Quan Chi then falls though a portal in the ground and stomps on Charlie) Charlie: !! Zulu: Charlie! Pearl: NO!! Charlie: Dammit, my back...! Quan Chi: Ha! Too easy! Pearl: Damn, we can't fight him alone! Zulu: Yeah, he's way too powerful! Foxtrot: And scary.... Quan Chi: Looks like victory is mine. Now it's time to finish you off! Charlie: NO! ???: Now just hold on a minute! Quan Chi: Hm? (Omega then runs over and punches Quan Chi away) Foxtrot: Dad! Omega: Don't think for a minute you're gonna hurt my kids asshole! Quan Chi: Dammit, I forgot about you! Omega: You also forgot about her! (Quan Chi looks at Mina fires Acid. He barely dodged in time) Mina: STay away from my grand kids! Zulu: Alright! Now we're talking! Charlie: Looks like we've got the upper hand now! Quan Chi: Dammit. (Suddenly Noob Saibot appears at Quan Chi's side) Noob: Time to turn the tide then. Zulu: Oh great its him. Noob Saibot: Hello parasites. Quan Chi: So, we ready to fight? Omega: Ready as ever. Pearl: This is it for you two! Quan Chi: We'll see about that. (Omega, Mina and the others charge toward Quan Chi and Saibot before the scene cuts to Ruby walking around a devastated building before a voice rings out) ???: *voice* Well well.... Ruby: Huh? ???: *voice* You must be the infamous Ruby Rose. (The figure jumps from the ceiling to reveal himself as the Masked Revanent from Beacon City) ???: I've heard so much about you. Ruby: You have? ???: But of course. You are one of our HVTs after all. Ruby: HVTs? ???: High Value Targets. You've caused a lot of trouble to my lords men. Ruby: Wait... Do you work for Alkorin?? ???: Obviously. Ruby: Well, who are you? ???: The name's not important. But, if you want, you can call me Copper. Ruby: Copper? Copper: Yes. A weak name for a Shadow sure, but it fits considering my abilities. Ruby: What abilities? (Copper then looks around and notices all of the kitchen utensils lying around) Copper: Let me show you. (Ruby then notices the utensils begin to shake before they all fly toward her) Ruby: AH!! (Ruby blocks the incoming projectiles before she's hit on the head by a flying cooking pot) Ruby: OW!! Copper: Impressive right? It's my Power. It allows me to manipulate any metallic object or material I wish. Ruby: !! *In her head* That means... If he wanted to, he could rip my scythe away from me! Copper: So, care to try and fight now? Ruby: Oh you know I'm not gonna let you get away! Copper: Hmph. Well then, considering how I am unarmed and without a weapon. (Copper then uses his powers and pulls Ruby's scythe away from her) Ruby: *thinking* Oh come on! Copper: I guess we could go hand to hand! Ruby: What?! Copper: You heard me. Now let's get started! (Copper then flings a pan over and uses it to hit Ruby in the back) Ruby: GNN!! Copper: Now's my chance! (Copper goes and starts to attack Ruby with swift and precise punches) Copper: Come on Rose! Fight back! Ruby: *thinking* Crap, he's tougher than I thought! I need to figure this out and fast! (Copper then kicks Ruby away) Copper: Jeez Ruby, I expected a bigger challenge. Ruby: Ow... (Copper then begins to approach Ruby) Copper: Guess I'll have to end this a bit early then. (Copper raises his foot up and prepares to stomp on Ruby's head) Copper: But don't worry. Your death with definitely get me that promotion I've been looking for. (Ruby braces herself for the attack before Copper is then blasted away by an ice blast) Ruby: Huh?? (Ruby looks to find Rose standing in the doorway) Rose: I don't think so metal man! Ruby: Rosie! Copper: Shit, it's one of those freaks. (Rose walks over and helps Ruby up) Rose: You okay? Ruby: Yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts though... Rose: Well, I'm here to help you with your little predicament here. Ruby: Thanks Rose. Rose: No prob. Here. (Rose hands Ruby her scythe) Rose: I think you'll need this. Ruby: *takes the scythe* Thanks. (Ruby and Rose then nod before they turn to face Copper) Copper: So, this is your friend Ruby? Ruby: Sure is. Copper: Disgusting. Rose: Well that's mean. Ruby: Either way, now that she's here, we can beat you! Copper: Prove it! (Ruby and Rose then charge toward Copper before the scene cuts to Alex and the others fighting against C. Peter) C. Peter: Dammit! Why won't you all just give up already!? (Peter's Spidey Sense then goes off, causing him to jump and flip over Yang who is seen trying to hit him from behind) Yang: Damn! Alex: He's so fast! C. Peter: I appreciate the compliment, but it won't help you! (Peter then fires a web that sticks to Yang's back) C. Peter: Coming at ya guys! Yang: HUH?! (Peter then swings Yang around before he tosses her at the others) Izuku: LOOK OUT!! (Alex and the others duck before Yang then lands on Bakugo) C. Peter: Haha! Direct hit! Yang: Well....That happened. (Bakugo then pushes Yang off of himself) Bakugo: Goddammit, get off of me! Alex: You alright Bakugo? Bakugo: I'm fine! Alex: Right. Are you alright Yang? Yang: Yeah I'm alright. (Yang and Bakugo get back up) C. Peter: You all might as well give up. You're not gonna win this fight. Alex: I wouldn't be so sure Peter. C. Peter: Really? In case you've forgotten Alex, I still remember how your powers work, same for Katsuki over there. Alex: So? Yang: That doesn't mean you know how we work! C. Peter: Yes I do. I've been briefed on all of that. (Peter then removes his mask and glares at the group) C. Peter: If I'm not mistaken, all I've gotta do is hit you hard enough and I'll knock you out of the picture, is that correct? Alex: How does he- C. Peter: I told you Alex. I know everything there is to know. Alex:..... Izuku: Don't listen to him Alex. We can still beat him! Shade: Yeah! C. Peter: Hmph. Well then, come at me. (The heroes then all charge toward Peter before the scene cuts to Seris fighting against Alkorin before he's punches away) Seris: GNN!! Alkorin: Still as weak as ever. (Seris stands back up before he begins charging up an ice blast) Alkorin: What's this? You're not finished yet? Seris: I'll finish.....once you're nothing but a frozen husk! Alkorin: *sigh* You'll never lose that arrogance Lorthare. (Seris then fires the ice blast at Alkorin who simply sticks his hand out and stops it in its tracks) Seris: Shit...! Alkorin: You want this back Seris? Seris:.... Alkorin: Here, take it. (Alkorin throws the ice back, knocking Seris away) Seris: GAH!! (Seris lands on the ground as his armor begins to crack) Seris: Dammit.... Alkorin: Well then, looks like all that conflict was for nothing Lorthare. This fight was simply tipped in the favor of yours truly. Seris: You bastard...! Alkorin: I think you should've saw this coming Seris. You knew that your power can't compare to that of the Infinity Stones. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts